shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander
Introduction Xander is a nearly wingless Dokken from Dokken Island. She loves long walks on the beach, the murder of men, and Appearance Xander can always be seen wearing something black. Black is her favorite color and she wears it all the time. Most of the time however you can see her wearing a black T shirt with the words Killer written in blood red ink. Three red claw scratches form the background around the words. covering her legs is a pair of baggy black jeans that are held up by a tightly bound belt. Covering her feet are black tennis shoes with white soles and her name written on the side in black ink. Hanging from her belt side is her katana sheath, but most of the time her blade is strung across her shoulder. Personality Xander is a bit crazy, thought using the word bit is a streach. She loves combat, more than anything else. She sees life itself as a medium in which one fights. She has a obsession with fine swords and loves the clank and shine when two swords meet each other. Moral wise Xander almost has none. She will not kill anyone who does not have a weapon, but other than that anyone is free game. However she does make it a point not to kill people nice to her and on her team. However if she does not know you personally and you look like you are strong, she will fight you without a moment's notice. It should be noted that it is easy to make friends with Xander. If you spar with her, she will add you to her friend list. If you give her food, she will add you to her friend list. If you say she is cute she wil add you to her friend list. If you say her name sounds like it belongs to a boy, she will cut you into a million tinny pieces and dump you into the ocean. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Xander has been training in swordsmanship since she was a little girl. As a baby she was abandoned by her real parents for being born with such tiny wings. She was adopted by the Taran master swordsmen Crock. Crock then taught her how to wield a sword and nothing else. Xander uses the Divine Wind Style. This style of swordsmanship focuses on using lightning fast swings and cutting with the speed of their blade over the power behind it. Crock, despite being extremely strong, uses this style himself because it is said to be the most effective. 1. Tri slice - This is a sword slash so fast that it creates three separate slashes that appear to strike at the same time. The move is done from a vertical stance and is a single downward slash. The reason that it seems that the user slashed three times in one instant is due to the speed of the attack. When the user swings their blade the wind follows. It creates two separate wind blades that rush in behind it delivering two more slashes. However the first slash is so fast that the wind blades can not keep up. The reason why it looks as if the wind blades and the blade itself struck at the same time is due to the late reaction time of whatever the user cut. 2. Mountain Slayer - Mountain Slayer is a single slash that follows a clear horizontal line across the target's midsection. The move is a single swing of the sword straight across. The speed of the attack however is so great that the target does not even see a flash. They only hear the sound of the boom as they fall in half. The sword slash is not only fast, but it carries with it a tin layer of air. That layer of air lashes out following the sword. This allows the user to cut though things that are much larger than the length of the sword. 3. Dawn's Brilliance - Dawn's Brilliance is a sword move were the swordsmen slashes their blade around themselves at super sonic speeds. The sword creates thousands of small flying slashes that seem to erupt form the user at once. From the outside it looks as if the user suddenly erupted into light as death itself follows in all directions in a flash. The light noted from the other viewers comes from the hundreds of flying slashes. 4. Blood Blazer = Blood Blazer is the move where the swordsmen slashes their sword so fast that it catches a flame like a asteroid entering the atmosphere. The heat is so great that it can cut thought steel like butter and burn rock into magma. The only think keeping the swordsmen blade together is haki and swordsmen spirit. 5. Divine Wind - Divine Wind is the final move in the sword style. This move is done with both speed, precision, and spirit. The swordsmen focuses in on themselves clearing their mind of all emotions, both positive and negative. They then focus themselves on one task, and that task is becoming one with their spirit. The user then swings their sword at the target that appears in front of them in their mind. The target they are focusing on is a single air molecule in the air. The swordsmen cuts the molecule and releases all that energy. They then redirect it into a single flying slash that looks like a ghostly green wind that rips everything in front of it apart. Xander can not perform this move of yet. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:The Knight From The Sea Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate